


Living the High Life

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Catboys & Catgirls, Dogboys & Doggirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's hobbies are going to get the rest of them in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the High Life

Jongin shuffled into the living room, towel over his shoulder to catch the stray drips from his hair, and folded his legs to sit between Sehun's feet. He yawned and dropped his head against Sehun's knee. "Shower's open."

Sehun nudged his toes against Jongin's foot in acknowledgement, rather than responding and losing his game. He needed to shower, but he was so close to levelling up, which obviously took priority.

He wasn't so enraptured that he didn't notice Jongin dragging his cheek along Sehun's knee, pausing, and moving again as if trying to settle comfortably. "Dude, what are you even doing?"

"Nothing," Jongin sighed, leaning his temple against Sehun's thigh.

"You were, like, _nuzzling_ my thigh."

A soft purr was the only reply, and it spread throughout Jongin's whole being, transferred to Sehun where they touched, and set the dogboy's nerves on an uncomfortable needles-and-pins feeling. Each exhale pushed a deeper wave of purr through them both until it felt like Sehun's game was vibrating in his hands.

Sehun fought the blush rising up his neck and returned to his game, trying to slouch in such a way that Jongin would get the hint and stop. ". . . You're not even listening, are you?"

He kept nuzzling into Sehun's legs, sometimes a harsh nudge, and sometimes tucking his chin to his chest to rub up at his soft, black ears, but mostly just rubbing his face up and down from his chin to this hairline.

It was weird, but not wholly unpleasant, although the more violent nudging tossed Jongin's head back dangerously close to Sehun's crotch, and that was just unsettling.

Before his self-preservation could act out and pull his legs onto the sofa, however, all the hairs on his body stood on end.

"J-Jongin‽" The dancer dragged his cheek along the damp denim, licked it again, and, without warning, sank his teeth into Sehun's thigh. " _JONGIN_!" Sehun threw his legs into the air and did a magnificently uncoordinated somersault back onto the cushions. His game dropped somewhere; he was losing, anyway.

"Why are you screaming?" Chanyeol had his guitar cradled in his hands, drawn out of the depths of his room to investigate the squeals.

Sehun scrambled to the opposite end of the sofa, screeching, "Jongin just _bit_ me!"

The catboy leaned back where he still sat, pressing his left shoulder and then his right into the furniture, pushing back with his feet until his back slid up the sofa cushions. He kept slithering and moving until he stretched out along it, shoulders against a very confused Sehun's shins, and purring like a monster truck.

"What the hell is wrong with him, and what do I do‽" Sehun held Jongin back by the shoulders, pressing himself as far as he could into the crack between the back of the sofa and the cushion.

"That's weird. . ." Chanyeol leaned over the sofa, ignoring Sehun's warnings and pleas, and poked at the dancer's cheek with a fingertip. "Jongin? Jongin." _Poke poke poke_. "Hey, Jongin!" _Poke poke_. "Jongin _nahhh_ ‽" Tail tucked between his knees, Chanyeol whimpered and desperately tried to free his arm from the sudden iron grip, but Jongin held on and rolled over, trapping it between his body and the sofa, gnawing the bony wrist.

Sehun scurried off the couch and bolted to their bedrooms, calling for Kyungsoo, who was in the kitchen and trying to ignore the ruckus. At the obnoxiously loud, panicked cry of " _KYUNGSOOOOOOO_!!!" he sighed, draped the damp dish towel neatly over the sink, and stalked into the living room.

"That's enough of that." Kyungsoo squeezed the base of Jongin's neck, and the dancer's shoulders hunched. When Chanyeol gave an experimental tug and finally freed his arm, Jongin laid quiet.

Joonmyun stumbled out of his room, struggling with an overly affectionate Jongdae draped over his back. "What is going on?" he hissed in concern. His ears pointed opposite directions atop his hair, like little airplane wings, and his tail twitched in that tell-tale way that he was pissed but trying not to show it.

Zitao bolted passed, seemingly out of nowhere, Minseok hot on his heels. Running in socks on smooth flooring never bode well; Zitao nearly lost his balance making a sharp turn and slammed his shoulder into the wall. Not even stunned, he scampered into the far room and dove onto the bed, burrowing under the covers until nothing was showing. Minseok followed him, leaping on top of him. They tussled briefly, then Zitao shot out of the room again, leapt over a sofa, and grabbed a doorframe to swing into another room.

Minseok stayed where he was, twisting in the comforter. Lu Han protested loudly and tried to kick the eldest off his bed.

Baekhyun had showered before Jongin but still wore a towel draped over his head. He scoffed at Chanyeol babying his arm. The rapper whined and scrutinised his arm. "Does it look bad?"

"You're up to date on your shots; you're fine."

Chanyeol stilled.

Baekhyun snorted. "Chanyeol's gonna get rabies."

Chanyeol's voice barely rose in pitch but carried a distinct whine in its panic. "Can I get rabies from this‽"

Joonymun sighed, eyebrow twitching along with his tail. He spoke calmly, but his voice was obviously strained. "Chanyeol, you're not going to get rabies. Baekhyun, shut up, and stop teasing him."

"I'll kiss it better, if you want," Jongdae offered, licking his bottom lip.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth, Kim Jongdae, or so help me. . ."

"Re _lax_ , hyung," Jongdae purred, nuzzling the back of Joonmyun's neck. The leader's tail frizzed to twice its usual size, hanging rigidly at Jongdae's knee.

" _Jongdae_." Kyungsoo pinched the back of his neck as well, and the singer's arms pulled back to his chest like T-rex arms. His eyes drew up in an oops-I-guess-I'm-caught smile, and he purred.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Leaving 2Jong in Kyungsoo's iron pinch, Joonymun stalked around the apartment, tail lashing side to side. Minutes later, he returned and held up a torn plastic bag. Flecks of green sprinkled out as he shook it accusingly. _"Someone hid catnip in the laundry._ Who was it?" He lowered his voice to an accusing murmur. "Do you know what would happen if this got out?"

Sehun sidled behind Chanyeol, keeping distance from Jongin and Joonmyun, who was in lecture-leader mode and made Sehun feel like a scolded son. "Where's Yixing?"

Cut off mid-rant, Joonmyun frowned and looked towards the bedrooms. "I haven't seen him all day. . ."

The group peered into the room Yixing shared with the manager. Yixing laid on his back, legs crossed to sit like a pretzel against the wall. He held his hands close to his face, dragging a blunt fingernail down the raised ridges of his finger pads, and whispered, " _How_?" His tail twitched minutely.

He didn't notice he had an audience and continued to stare at his fingers. "Life is just, like, one big song. Everything that happens happens," he smiled at the repetition, "in a rhythmic pattern, 'n so that's why we like music so much, because it's life. _Music_ is _life_. . ." He spoke softly, as if revealing the deepest secrets of the world.

There was a suspicious haze to the room, although the open windows had drawn some of it out.

"Whoa. He's baked."

"His ass is grass, and I'm gonna mow it."

Yixing giggled. His fingers were talking to him.

"What do we do?"

"Leave him. He'll come down eventually." Joonmyun grimaced at Jongdae and Jongin, still held by Kyungsoo. Jongin had fallen asleep, and Jongdae was taking the opportunity to try feeling him up behind Kyungsoo's back. The leader sighed, ears wearily laid back. " _Hopefully_ , it won't take long."

A shriek startled them. The canines shook their heads at the shrill noise. Baekhyun shut the door to Lu Han's bedroom, closing off the giggles.

"Lord, give me strength."

"Amen." Kyungsoo squeezed Jongdae's neck, making the singer's arms curl back towards his own body and out from Jongin's shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Catnip actually can make some people high. It has varied results on people and cats; it's all individual difference. In this fic, Minseok, Yixing, Jongdae, Zitao, Joonmyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin are catboys. Kyungsoo and Joonmyun don't react to catnip. Jongin got kind of relaxed and rubbed where he smelled the catnip but then got aggressive. Minseok and Zitao got really energetic. Jongdae turned into an attention slut. (I love slutty cats.) Yixing just kind of spaced out and happy. My own cat reacts to catnip like Jongin does.
> 
> Less well-known are catnip's uses on humans. Catnip infusions and baths to help with the achy muscles that accompany flu and illness. It can be used externally on the stomach of colicky babies to relax the stomach and help them sleep. It can relax the body while increasing perspiration, which helps the infection leave the body faster while sick with a fever. It also may help individuals with insomnia; catnip has results similar to Valerian. It has also been found to settle upset stomachs, improve digestion, ease morning sickness, and calm nerves when made into a mild tea. It's strongly anti-fungal and a bactericide for Staphylococcus aureus and is said to repel certain insects [which I, personally, have not found to be the case, but nothing keeps bugs away from me. I'm too sweet.], as well.
> 
> You can also add it to food for its flavour and to help improve digestion and nutrient assimilation. Make it into tea while sick or want to relax. It can be used in and on the body, but beware if you have a cat. . .


End file.
